


Dream's Downfall

by SomiMalek



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-26
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomiMalek/pseuds/SomiMalek
Summary: Dream rapes Drista with a knife and burns her with a cigarette —unable to cope with his unrequited feelings for his best friend and mad that his little sister was chosen. Luckily George is there to save his girlfriend. #DristaNotFound
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 97
Kudos: 13





	Dream's Downfall

Drista screeched as the sharp tip of the blade penetrated her cunt, begging Dream over and over to take it out, sobbing and wailing. Dream laughed maniacally as he continued to fuck her with the blade, not paying any mind to her suffering. He was really sick in the head. Drops of blood leaked from her pussy, and she cried as he yanked the knife out and ran his fingers along her bloodied, swollen cunt. She nearly vomited, drooled saliva, trying to twist her head away.

Her screams reached her highest pitch when he grabbed the cigarette sitting in the ash tray, pressing it to her mons pubis. She nearly fainted as he patted it against her skin over and over. Her eyes rolled back and she nearly saw God.

Dream was suddenly stopped and the man halted. His fingers slipped from Drista, and the cigarette fell from his hand, as he choked blood. A long blade penetrated his chest. He collapsed, choking, in a heap of his own blood. His eyes glassy and glazed over as the life left them.

"G-George," sobbed Drista as he hugged her. Her _savior_....

He untied her from the bedpost and pressed a comforting kiss against her lips as she heaved.

He stomped on the lit cigarette, killing the flame like he had killed Dream.


End file.
